


No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti.

by Et_Smaragdus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Can't help falling in love, Canciones, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Et_Smaragdus/pseuds/Et_Smaragdus
Summary: "Los hombres sabios dicen quesolo los tontos se apresuranpero no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti.¿Debería quedarme? ¿Sería un pecado?Si no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti..."





	No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti.

Remus odiaba los martes. Sonaría extraño, pero los niños eran especialmente odiosos los martes, y teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de jóvenes a quienes debía enseñar en la academia Hogwarts, no sabía cómo aún no tenia canas.

Una suave melodía comenzó a rasgar el silencio de su casa cuando abrió la puerta, haciendo que cada nota fluyera hacia él con la suavidad de una brisa veraniega. Remus dejo salir un suave suspiro y dejo que todo el estrés de su cuerpo se deslizara fuera con cada paso que daba. No sabía que había cerrado los ojos hasta que los abrió para ver a la hermosa persona que estaba cantando con una melodiosa voz para él. Solo para él.

Remus sabía que Sirius era un gran guitarrista, su voz era hermosa y dulce cuando lo deseaba, al igual que Sirius mismo, fue así como lo conoció, con una guitarra entre sus brazos y una nota triste en sus labios, pero no esperaba llegar a casa después de un horrible día y encontrarlo en su sala. Sirius estaba allí, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, tocando para él, cantando sólo para Remus, haciendo que todos sus problemas desaparecieran, sus músculos se relajaran y su mente sólo pensara en una cosa.

\- Sirius...

-  _Wise men say, only fools rush in_ _but I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay would it be a sin,_ _If I can't help falling in love with you._  - cada palabra era hermosamente acompañada con una nota, especialmente hecha para acompañar las oraciones y Remus sintió sus ojos picar. Nadie jamás había hecho algo así por él y en parte sabía que solo Sirius podría lograr hacer a su corazón latir con tanta fuerza. -  _Like a river flows surely to the sea. Darling so it goes some things are meant to be take my hand, take my whole life too,_ _for I can't help falling in love with you._  - con un cuidadoso paso vacilante, Sirius comenzó a acercarse, sus manos seguían rasgando las cuerdas, la melodía suave y dulce, su voz llenando la habitación, sus ojos grises dejando todo dicho, labios moviéndose con tal dulzura y amor. - _Like a river flows surely to the sea. Darling so it goes,_ _some things are meant to be,_ _take my hand, take my whole life too for I can't help falling in love with you for I can't help falling in love with you._  - Remus camino lo que a Sirius le faltaba y justo al terminar la canción, le beso, no importándole que la guitarra aún estuviera entre ellos, sin importar lo bobo que debía verse justo ahora, besando a Sirius mientras sus ojos dejaban caer finas lágrimas de felicidad, su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que Remus podía sentir la intensidad con la que su sangre viajaba por su cuerpo.

\- Te amo. - susurro Sirius, sus hermosos ojos igual de cristalizados que los de Remus. Dejo su guitarra en el sofá al lado suyo y ahueco el rostro de Remus, antes de besarle con dulzura y amor, como ninguno había sentido jamás en sus vidas.

 

_**Fin.** _


End file.
